Kto khochet stat' millionerom? (2014-2015 season)
This is the fifteenth season of Kto khochet stat' millionerom?, Russian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Except O, Schastlivchik!'s seasons). It's hosted by Dmitry Dibrov. Only celebrities appeared in this season. Lifelines In risk format is used 4 lifelines: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience * Double Dip Episodes * Episode 1 (6th September 2014) Sergey Volchkov and Yelena Maksimova (0 rubles) * Episode 2 (13th September 2014) Lyudmila Poryvay and Mikhail Marfin (200,000 rubles) * Episode 3 (20th September 2014) Vladimir Menshov and Anatoly Lobotsky (800,000 rubles) * Episode 4 (27th September 2014) Valdis Pelsh and Maxim Leonidov (0 rubles) Oksana Pushkina and Igor Sarukhanov (200,000 rubles) * Episode 5 (4th October 2014) Aglaya Shilovskaya and Mikhail Movshovich (0 rubles) Irina Burenkova and Kurban Nabiulin (0 rubles) * Episode 6 (11th October 2014) Irada Zeynalova and Anton Vernitsky (0 rubles) Nikolay Agutin and Vladimir Presnyakov (0 rubles) * Episode 7 (18th October 2014) Alla Mikheyeva and Maxim Marinin (100,000 rubles) Natalya Barbye and Roman Budnikov (0 rubles) * Episode 8 (25th October 2014) Olesya Zheleznyak and Mikhail Politseymako (200,000 rubles) * Episode 9 (1st November 2014) Andrey Kozlov and Varvara (200,000 rubles) Igor Ugolnikov and Levon Oganezov (0 rubles) * Episode 10 (8th November 2014) Sergey Minayev and Vladimir Markin (200,000 rubles) Yegor Konchalovsky and Alexander Buynov (200,000 rubles) * Episode 11 (22nd November 2014) Dana Borisova and Stanislav Kostyushkin (800,000 rubles) Lyudmila Senchina and Igor Sklyar (0 rubles) * Episode 12 (29th November 2014) Natalya Gvozdikova and Denis Matrosov (0 rubles) Tatyana Sudets and Yelena Zakharova (0 rubles) * Episode 13 (6th December 2014) Margarita Drobyazko and Stanislav Yarushin (100,000 rubles) Yana Khokhlova and Alexey Goman (0 rubles) * Episode 14 (13th December 2014) Olga Prokofyeva and Semen Strugachev (50,000 rubles) Svetlana Zhurova and Albert Demchenko (0 rubles) * Episode 15 (27th December 2014) Georgy Yufa and Mariam Merabova (200,000 rubles) Lyudmila Sokolova and Busha Goman (0 rubles) * Episode 16 (4th January 2015) Alexandra Vorobyova and Ksana Sergiyenko (0 rubles) Igor Butman and Alexander Gradsky (200,000 rubles) * Episode 17 (14th February 2015) Ilya Averbukh and Alexander Zhulin (100,000 rubles) Alexander Gordon and Yuliya Baranovskaya (0 rubles) * Episode 18 (21st February 2015) Vladimir Markin and Stas Pieha (400,000 rubles) * Episode 19 (28th February 2015) Vladimir Kristovsky and Andrey Davidyan (0 rubles) Yevgeny Knyazev and Olga Naumenko (0 rubles) * Episode 20 (7th March 2015) Arkady Arkanov and Arkady Inin (100,000 rubles) Vladimir Vishnevsky and Anatoly Trushkin (100,000 rubles) * Episode 21 (14th March 2015) Mikhail Galustyan and Alexander Revva (0 rubles) * Episode 22 (21st March 2015) Semen Altov and Viktor Koklyushkin (200,000 rubles) * Episode 23 (28th March 2015) Larisa Guzeyeva and Levon Oganezov (200,000 rubles) Yelena Proklova and Polina Trishina (0 rubles) * Episode 24 (4th April 2015) Yelena Vorobey and Nikolay Lukinsky (800,000 rubles) Aristarkh Livanov and Alexander Goloborodko (0 rubles) * Episode 25 (11th April 2015) Mariya Lemesheva and Vladimir Gomelsky (400,000 rubles) Arkady Ukupnik and Mariya Rasputina (100,000 rubles) * Episode 26 (18th April 2015) Igor Kirillov and Svetlana Zeynalova (200,000 rubles) * Episode 27 (25th April 2015) Vladimir Vinokur and Igor Nikolayev (0 rubles) Tatyana Bulanova and Natali (100,000 rubles) * Episode 28 (16th May 2015) Mikhail Boyarsky and Valentin Smirnitsky (1,500,000 rubles) * Episode 29 (23rd May 2015) Stanislav Kostyushkin and Oskar Kuchera (100,000 rubles) Danila Dunayev and Rodion Gazmanov (100,000 rubles) * Episode 30 (30th May 2015) Roza Syabitova and Kseniya Syabitova (100,000 rubles) Sergey Volchkov and Sabina Mustayeva (200,000 rubles) * Episode 31 (6th June 2015) Lolita Milyavskaya and Alexander Dobrovinsky (200,000 rubles) Larisa Rubalskaya and Alexander Zhurbin (0 rubles) * Episode 32 (13th June 2015) Lyubov Uspenskaya and Alexander Novikov (200,000 rubles) Yevgeny Kochergin and Vladimir Berezin (0 rubles) * Episode 33 (20th June 2015) Alexander Marshal and Natalya Koroleva (200,000 rubles) Lyudmila Khityayeva and Boris Lvovich (100,000 rubles) * Episode 34 (27th June 2015) Viktor Koklyushkin and Yefim Smolin (100,000 rubles) Alla Dukhova and Vladimir Presnyakov (400,000 rubles) Trivia * In 28th episode Top Prize question asked again, celebrities took the money. See also * O, Schastlivchik! (1999-2000 season) * O, Schastlivchik! (2000-2001 season) Category:Russian Series Category:Kto khochet stat' millionerom?